


Earnestly Yours

by girlwithanimagination



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas Eve, Eventual Romance, Family Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithanimagination/pseuds/girlwithanimagination
Summary: Elio Perlman is spending the winter break with his best friend, Drew Cahn.But when Drew's gorgeous older brother, Oliver, takes a sudden interest in Elio, things get thrown off course.The characters you know and love in a different situation.





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I had written a fic similar to this one, but I had a better idea for this one so we'll see how it goes. Your feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> This is just a short chapter to get introduce the story and some of the characters.

It could have been the gently falling snow outside, covering any remnants of New York’s mild autumn. Or it could have been the smell of the pie, slowly baking in the oven. Seventeen-year-old Elio Perlman couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was that made this evening in particular so serene.

 

He was curled up in front of the fireplace in his best friend, Drew’s, cottage style house, buried under several blankets. Drew was sitting on the carpet, back against the couch, with his face buried in his brand new paperback, urgently reading and re-reading every sentence. 

 

This, Elio thought, is what life should always be like. 

 

It was the first snowfall of the year in late December, which was quite unusual for New York City. Nevertheless, Elio cherished every time it snowed, as the city looked so pretty with snow covering the winding roads and the windows of every strangely tall building in New York. It was so much different than where Elio had grown up in Northern Italy. The snow was never as exciting. 

 

And so, that Friday night, as Elio and Drew kicked off their winter break, it seemed as though nothing could ruin what they had going. A sharing of each other’s homes: Drew would spend countless school nights at Elio’s place and even after Elio had gone to bed would stay up to listen to whatever lecture Mr. Perlman felt like speaking of that night. Elio would often spend the weekends with Drew at his home; it was nice to get away from his parent’s constant attention. But they’ve decided that with Mr. and Mrs. Perlman spending the Christmas break (well the first week of it to be precise) away in Paris for their anniversary that it only made sense for Elio to stay in the Cahn’s spare bedroom.

 

The sound of heavy footsteps is what jerked Elio back into reality. He sat up quickly, kicking the blankets off of him and tried to make himself look as relaxed as possible.

 

“Hey guys. What are we doing?” said older Cahn brother, Oliver, whom Elio had never quite grown used to. He had always felt rather awkward or hyper-aware of his body whenever Oliver was around. And if Oliver wasn’t at school, it was almost every second. 

 

“Enjoying each other’s silence,” Drew replied, mindlessly.

 

“I think I might join you.” 

 

Oliver plopped down, all six-foot-five of him, just inches away from where Elio was seated on the couch and threw his head backward. Elio’s heartbeat raced.

 

Oliver had always been someone who Elio couldn’t figure out. Sometimes he’d be super nice and go out of his way to make conversation with Elio: they both had a love for philosophy. But other times he would act all nonchalant and barely even acknowledge Elio’s existence. It drove him mad.

 

And Elio could never figure out what it was he felt for Oliver. He was his best friend’s older brother for god’s sake. He knew he was attracted to girls, but something about Oliver made him question otherwise. Oliver was an attractive guy: with smooth blond hair and clear blue eyes. 

 

Having Oliver sit this close stirred up something in Elio that he had never known before.

 

“Good news, Drew,” Oliver said, breaking the silence, “well more for you than me. I pulled my hamstring so I won’t be able to go on that skiing trip with my friends. So it looks like I’ll be spending the break with you and your pal over here” he pat Elio’s arm.

 

A blush crept up Elio’s neck. Oliver didn’t seem to notice.

 

“Seriously Oliver?” Drew finally lifted his head up from the book, “you really have nothing else to do?” 

 

Drew didn’t wait for an answer before burying his head right back down into his book.

 

“All of my friends are on that trip. So no. Plus, you guys are more into the kind of things I enjoy like, I don’t know, philosophy.” He glanced sideways at Elio.

 

Elio’s heart fluttered and he tried not to let it show on his face.

 

Then, Oliver did something he rarely did. He turned directly toward Elio and looked him square in the eyes.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, Elio,” he said, probably unaware of their now-touching knees, “I’m looking forward to hanging out with you.”

 

And with that, he rose and left the room leaving Elio dumbfounded. He glanced over to Drew, but it seemed his friend didn’t notice anything unusual as he hadn’t batted an eye and was still hungrily reading. 

 

Elio’s head was spinning. This was going to be an interesting two weeks.


	2. Here Goes Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A movie and some alone time for Elio and Oliver.

Elio rubbed his eyes. What time was it? He must have dozed off after Oliver had left.

 

He sat up and squinted to read the clock. 2:00 AM.

 

Drew, it seemed, had already gone up to bed since he was no longer there, and neither was his book.

 

Elio threw the blankets off of his slender body and trudged downstairs to where the guest room was. His own little habitat for the next couple of weeks. As he wandered downstairs, he was greeted by the smell of popcorn and the bright television playing, what seemed to be, the movie “A Clockwork Orange”. Elio had seen it a handful of times.

 

This could only mean one thing.

 

As if he had read Elio’s mind, Oliver peered over top the basement couch when he heard the approaching footsteps. He gave a tight smile when he noticed Elio standing there before turning his head back around to watch the movie.

 

“Hey,” Elio said walking over to the couch and placing his hands on the back of it, trying to appear as though the movie is what made him so keen on being there.

 

When a few moments passed and Oliver showed no intention of replying, Elio spun around on his heel and speed-walked over to his room.

 

“Want to sit?” Oliver asked, just as Elio was about to step foot into his room.

 

“Yes!” Elio replied with a bit more enthusiasm than he had hoped would come out, “Sure,” he added trying to act as though Oliver’s question didn’t excite him beyond belief.

 

Elio padded over to the couch and sat next to Oliver, leaving a person-sized gap between their crossed legs. Elio glanced over at Oliver whose eyes hadn’t left the TV screen.

 

He took this chance to examine Oliver’s delicate features: his smooth skin, bright eyes, perfect lips, chiseled jawline. The more he stared, the more he longed to reach out and run his finger along Oliver’s cheek bones and across the bottom of those rose-colored lips.

 

“Are you-” Oliver began, but hesitated when he noticed the look of pure admiration on Elio’s face.

 

Elio turned sharply toward the TV, a blush creeping up his neck and coloring his cheeks.

 

But Oliver didn’t let Elio’s flustered self get in the way of his casual chit-chat.

 

“Are you into watching films?”

 

Elio, still obviously red all over, answered, turning his head back toward Oliver tentatively.

 

“If a movie is on then I’ll watch it, but I’m more of a book person. You?” Elio didn’t back away from Oliver’s intense eye-contact.

 

“It depends on my mood,” replied Oliver with a smile that sent Elio over the moon.

 

Elio waited for Oliver to say more, but nothing came. He didn’t break eye contact though, and there was something between them that Elio couldn’t quite place, but that sent electricity up his spine.

 

He seized his chance. He had never known what he had wanted from Oliver before right now. Now he knew. He liked Oliver in a way that is more than just a friend’s-older-brother. He longed to know what his skin felt like, how his eyes moved when he slept, what his hair looked like after a long night’s rest. That is what he wanted.

 

Elio took this epiphany and translated it into actions. Before his brain could advise him against it, he reached for Oliver’s hand and placed his own on top of it. Oliver glanced down to where Elio was holding him, and then back up to meet Elio’s eyes.

 

A look of, Elio didn’t really know, but all of Oliver’s features seemed to soften. They remained with hands touching and eyes locked for what was the longest, and best, thirty seconds Elio had ever known.

 

And then, without any warning, Oliver jerked his hand out from underneath Elio’s, his face difficult to read. He explicitly avoided Elio’s startled face and instead turned back to the TV. Then, he simply suggested:

 

“I think you should go”

 

“Yeah, uh, alright,” Elio replied quickly throwing himself off the couch and standing up.

 

As he was halfway down the hall, approaching his room he added a “sorry”. But he doubted Oliver heard.

 

 

****************

 

  
Elio woke late the next morning and entered the kitchen to find that Mr. and Mrs. Cahn had already left, and only Drew and Oliver remained at the breakfast table.

 

Oliver was the first to notice Elio’s entrance. His face showed indifference but his eyes seemed to be telling a different story. Perhaps he felt guilty about being so harsh last night. Or perhaps Elio was just imagining things, because as soon as Elio met Oliver’s gaze, Oliver hastily went back to staring at his half-eaten oatmeal.

 

Elio took a seat beside Drew, whose head seemed to never leave his book nowadays, and helped himself to the leftover oatmeal. Just then, Oliver stood up and placed his hands on the table, knocking his spoon to the ground.

 

“I have to go out today. Don’t wait up.”

 

“But I thought-” Drew started, finally lifting his head from out of his book.

 

“Yes well...plans change. And what’s it to you anyway? You won’t even notice I’m gone.”

 

Drew just shrugged and muttered a ‘whatever’. It’s not like he cared either way, Drew was very easygoing.

 

It was just strange to Elio that Oliver would all-of-a-sudden change his plans.

 

Drew and his brother were very close and spent a lot of time together, so it wasn’t a shock that Oliver had chosen to spend the break with him, and as a result, Elio. But it probably didn’t phase Drew that Oliver went back on his word. He didn’t give it a second thought. But of course, Elio did.

 

Elio wondered if it was because of his stupid, stupid momentary lapse in judgement last night. Had he crossed the line? What was he thinking? It wasn’t like there were any obvious signs of a mutual attraction, so what had made Elio think it was okay to touch Oliver so intimately? Now Oliver didn’t want anything to do with Elio. He had ruined the break for Drew and Oliver; they wouldn’t get to spend time with each other while Elio and his recklessness were in the way.

 

“Elio?” Drew questioned, making Elio jolt back into reality.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I said what do you feel like doing today?”

 

“Oh.” Elio replied, “let’s try that new Chinese restaurant on 43rd.”

 

“Okay. Let’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too! Let me know if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism.


	3. I'm Sick, Aren't I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew's sick, but Elio is love sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload! I've been so busy with the holidays. Sorry if it isn't edited as thoroughly.

Drew summoned the waitress and asked for the cheque once he and Elio had had enough all-you-can-eat sushi to last them for months.

 

“That sushi was terrible,” Drew stated, once the waitress had walked away, “and I think it’s eating out my insides.”

 

Elio chuckled.

 

“I feel fine, but you always seem to have a sensitive stomach when we try foreign foods.”

 

“It’s not foreign, I’ve had it before.”

 

“Then how come I feel fine and you’re groaning like a little boy?”

 

Drew rolled his eyes, and, when it came time to pay he didn’t leave a tip.

 

Elio and Drew left the restaurant and decided that a visit to the bookstore would do them both good. So they headed west for their local library; Elio almost jogging to keep up with Drew’s fast pace.

 

“You slept late,” Drew said, in a questioning tone, “what kept you up? Was Ollie watching TV too loudly?”

 

The sound of Drew’s endearing nickname for his brother made Elio’s heart swell.

 

“It was nothing,” he replied, “Just restless. You can tell _Ollie_ that he can continue watching his movies on whatever volume he pleases.”

 

Drew laughed, “It’s not like he would listen to us anyway, he’s always doing his own thing. Especially since…”

 

But Drew couldn’t finish the statement since an older woman tapped Drew on the shoulder and asked Drew for directions to the nearest grocery store. Elio knew he would have to let the “ever since” drop, but he was dying to find out what had happened to Oliver, and why it had made him so reckless.

 

When Drew turned back around to Elio, he doubled over in pain, grabbing his stomach.

 

“Elio,” he said with clear pain in his eyes, “let’s skip the library and go home. I don’t think the sushi agreed with me.”

 

Back home, Elio sat outside the bathroom door while Drew emptied out the contents of his stomach. Every once and awhile, Drew would stick his head out and request some of the water that Elio had gotten for him. When he finally threw up for the last time, he slowly made his way out of the bathroom. The sickness was evident on his face.

 

“You look terrible.” Said Elio, matter-of-factly. Drew just moaned in response.

 

Drew padded over to the couch and flung himself down on it. Elio grabbed the white blanket that was folded neatly by the foot of the couch and spread it over Drew’s long body.

 

Just then, the door flew open. Oliver was home.

 

“Who died in here?” Oliver asked, pinching his nose and nodding towards the bathroom.

 

“Where were you?” Elio responded, and immediately regretted asking; there were clearly more important things to say. His brain clearly failed to catch up to his mouth.

“Unimportant. What didn’t agree with him?”

 

“He thinks it was the sushi. But I’m fine. Maybe it had something to do with the fish he ate.”

 

Oliver dropped his brown backpack on the floor and ran over to where Drew was now sound asleep. He placed his large hand over Drew’s forehead.

 

“He definitely has a fever. So it’s probably food poisoning. We should stay by him and see if it gets any worse.

  
“Good call.”

Elio awkwardly scooched into the loveseat that was directly across from the sofa that Oliver had gone to sit at. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Then, Elio broke the silence.

  
“I know it’s not the right time. At all. But it’s just been weighing on my mind and-”

 

Oliver interrupted before Elio could ramble on anymore, “if you’re talking about last night,” he waited for Elio to nod, which he did, before continuing, “I’m not mad. At all. I was just a little bit thrown off, I mean, I never expected that from you.”

 

“Why not _‘from me’_?”

 

“Because you’re so… I don’t know… to yourself.”

 

Elio was taken aback. “Me? Always to myself. I think you’ve got the wrong guy.”

 

“Come on, Elio,” Oliver looked to the floor, “In the four years I’ve known you, I think we’ve said maybe ten things to each other, if we weren’t talking about philosophy. I just- I just never expected that….from you.”

 

Despite his attempt to control his breathing, Elio’s heart still sped up when Oliver finally met his gaze. Elio was speechless. What was this? Some kind of profession of his affection or some strange realization that Elio wasn’t selectively mute? He didn’t want to misread the situation and start confessing his love for Oliver, but he didn’t want this rare moment of candor escape.

 

“See, maybe if you were around more, then you’d have the blessing of hearing my angelic voice more often.”

 

But that was so far from the truth, Elio wanted to say. He wanted to tell Oliver that the reason he never spoke was because Oliver intimidated him and made him feel inferior. Oliver was this confident, smart guy; whereas Elio was this pathetic teenage kid, still in high school. But he wanted to tell him that even if he weren’t so intimidating, Elio still wouldn’t be able to get the words out because every time he tried to look Oliver in the eyes it made his stomach do somersaults and his heart do backflips. And that his face would give it all away if he even tried, for one minute, to hold a genuine face-to-face conversation with Oliver. His face would give it all away.

 

Oliver responded as Elio had guessed: with more sarcasm.

 

They went on with this casual flirtation (though Elio wondered if you could actually classify it as flirting), until Oliver announced that he was going to make tea and then read in his room.

 

“But if you want,” he added, turning over his shoulder as he was about to walk out, “since Drew isn’t functioning, we can hang out tonight and watch a movie or something-- unless you have other plans!”

 

“No! No I don’t have any other plans. I’ll see you tonight I guess.”

 

“See you tonight.”

  
Elio didn’t even try to mask the huge grin plastered over his face as Oliver turned back around and walked away. This was everything he could have hoped for and more. He had dreamed of this. Dreamed that he and Oliver could have a night alone together where he would finally make Oliver see that he was more than just Drew’s companion; he was someone who Oliver could actually get along with. But Elio was getting ahead of himself. He had to prepare for anything, because with Oliver, that always seemed to be the case.

 

Maybe Drew’s sickness wasn’t so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support! I will be updating more often from now on:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
